The Fight ~
by Aiji Yuywell
Summary: Duo and Heero are captured by OZ. They must fight each other to entertain Treize, which would be an honor for his own soldiers. The winner is tortured, and the loser is..well...already dead. How will Duo's sudden confession of love effect the fight? read


This is my first fanfic…So I'm not sure how people will like it. I did try my hardest to make it good though. Please give it a chance!!! I got the idea from ZeroTwoFan at the Gundam Wing Corner.

Title: Untitled  
Author: Aiji Yuywell (aiji_yuywell@hotmail.com)   
Category: drama…?  
Warnings/Labels: 1x2, death, some language, some OOC-ness  
Feedback: Please, please, please, send me feedback!!!!!! I need to know what people think of my writing!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The past few days were a blur in the back of Heero's thoughts as he sat in the dark cell. Somewhere in the back of his mind he distinctly thought he felt pain, but shrugged it off. Duo lay unconscious at his feet. His loose chestnut hair cascaded down his back. Heero knew he would be mad when he came to. Somehow during their capture, the end of Duo's braid was cut, just above the elastic.

Heero rested his head against the wall. It felt cold on his skin but he was used to it. They had been here for about a day or so, as far as Heero could tell. Duo had a concussion and had been out for a while. Sometimes he drifted back, but fell asleep again almost immediately, as if the small cell was a dream, and he didn't want to see it. 

Duo shifted again, bringing Heero's attention to him. He sat up and groaned, the noise echoed off the walls.

"I feel like someone hit me over the head with a baseball bat." He mumbled, trying to keep his balance.

Heero was silent, but Duo could tell Heero felt sorry. Duo had a way of knowing what people felt, even if they didn't like to show it.

Duo scratched his head, and noticed his fingers were going through loose hair.

"What the HELL?!?!?!" Duo picked up an uneven bunch of hair and held it in front of his face. "Wha…. what happened to my hair?

"I got cut by something when OZ captured us." Heero said simply, turning his attention back to the wall. Meanwhile, Duo ranted about how something like this could happen.

"…But HOW?? I've been in HUNDREDS of battles and it's NEVER been in my way!!! NEVER!! You want me to believe tha…"

Heero blocked Duo from his mind and tried to think. Tried to come up with some sort of idea of what OZ wanted them for. They didn't have their Gundams, and if they did OZ knew they wouldn't hand them over. Killing them wouldn't accomplish much either, unless it was for emotional and vengeful reasons, but still. OZ must have planned something. It's not like them to do something otherwise.

He noticed that Duo had stopped. Heero looked up to see Duo sitting with wide eyes, listening to something. Heero closed his eyes and listened too. Someone was coming down the hall. Clanking metal and heavy footsteps could be heard even through the thick walls.

Both boys looked up to see a tall man open the door to the cell. OZ soldiers accompanied him.

Treize Khushrenada walked down the small stairs and onto the main level of the small cell. Duo and Heero kept their eyes on him as he casually sat down on the bench and closed his eyes.

"You are both going to die," Treize started, eyes still closed, "no matter what you do, you will die."

He opened his eyes and leaned over, resting his head on his hands. Both pilots sat, unchanged. 

"I knew you wouldn't mind." We stood and walked back to the door. "We here in this base have little entertainment. And we also have a majority of soldiers that want to see you die. Although I forbid it, they wanted to kill you themselves. I on the other hand, would find great pleasure in watching you destroy each other."

"And if we refuse?" Duo asked, glaring out from under his long bangs.

"Then you die." Treize answered simply, "Actually, you die either way. The winner of your fight will be tortured, and die. The loser will be blessed with a swift death. Refuse, and you both will suffer."

Heero looked at his shoes, which had become particularly interesting. He knew that if he looked Treize in the face, he would rip it right off. Duo on the other hand, growled and cursed at the opposing man. 

"You people are sick!!! Sitting like the bunch of JACKASSES you are as you watch two people fight. I've been to war, I've seen people die, but to watch it for FUN is INHUMAN!!!! You're just a bunch of FUCKED UP PEOPLE!!!! You ca-"

A soldier smacked the side of Duo's head with the butt of his rifle. Duo hit the ground but propped himself back up again. He glared at the soldiers and Treize again but said nothing. Treize nodded his head at the two teens, and left the room, his soldiers followed.

Again, the door was shut, and the echo of the lock bounced off the walls. Duo leaped forward and smashed against the door. He slammed his fists on the cold metal until they were bruised. He walked over to Heero and slid down the wall to sit by him. 

"Nice way to die," Duo laughed, "killing each other in a battle."

"I have to win…" 

"WHAT?!?!" Duo yelled, "But then-"

"Then you can die quicker…." 

"How sweet, thanks for caring so much. Love you too Heero" Duo playfully poked Heero's cheeks. Heero could feel his cheeks redden under Duo's touch. 

"_He's only joking_…" Heero thought to himself, "_But…Somehow, I wish he weren't_."

Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder. A friendly gesture, but both of them felt a little strange with it. But that was probably from the fact that they were supposed to die…soon.

"Heero?" Duo asked, "Do you remember anything from…from when you were little?"

"Why?" Heero questioned.

"Well…If we're gonna die, I wanna know something about you. You're probably one of the only REAL friends I've ever had…. I'll go first if you want." Duo thought for a bit, then laughed, "Oh! I remember once, me and a boy from the church were at school, and some other boys came up. They called us names and stuff, real mean kids. Well…we showed them. We beat the livin shit out of them, and we didn't get blamed. Got away with it 'cuz we were church children and the teachers didn't believe we'd do anything."

"The only thing I can remember," Heero started, " is when Odin Lowe, the man who raised me, was killed by OZ…I seemed to have blocked everything out from my mind." 

Duo sighed, " Okay then…"

Everything fell quiet.

"Ok!!!" Duo said angrily, "That just didn't work…I try to do something the RIGHT way and it just doesn't work!!!"

Heero blinked in confusion as Duo got up and kneeled down in front of him.

"Forget proper and romantic…not my style"

Duo put a hand at the base of Heero's neck and pulled him closer. He let the space between the close slowly, as if his mind was trying to make him re-think his reasoning. Their lips tickled each other's before Heero (by surprise) tilted his head up and claimed Duo's mouth with his own. For a minute or two they had no idea what they were doing, but when they realized, they went along with it. Tongues dancing in and out from between each other's lips, they kissed, forgetting all about the cell. They were in a world all their own. But the need for air made them part, reluctantly. They gasped for air but still stayed close, faces inches away. Heero went wide-eyed and looked at Duo.

"WHAT in the HELL was THAT for?!?!?!?!?!"  Heero gasped, trying to calm his urge to feel Duo's warmth again.

"I was TRYING to enjoy the last night I might have with you!!!" Duo glared and got up, walking to the other side of the dark cell and sitting down again with a load thud.

"Duo." Heero said sternly, "You just…kissed…me, and you have no explanation for it? Not at all?" He paused to sigh, "You were right about one thing though…it wasn't very romantic"

"Well, what do you expect? It's all I could come up with on short notice."

Heero smiled, (which surprised Duo like hell) and gestured for Duo to come over and sit down again. Duo did so and Heero promptly knocked him over and kissed him again. They parted and this time Duo was the one in shock.

"Where did that come from?" Duo giggled.

"Just taking some advise from a friend, who wasn't very romantic, but hot as hell"

Duo looked at Heero in confusion. "Heero," he said slowly, "You're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

Heero looked Duo in the eye. "You made me remember something a little while ago. I **do** remember something else from my past. Odin had told me to always remember to follow my heart and listen to my emotions. If I'm going to die, then I want to know something about my emotions…." He paused and thought it over…. but being blunt was the only way he could think to ask. "Do you love me Duo?"

Duo smiled and kissed Heero's forehead. "Heero, I just want you to know that I have always loved you. And it's not my fear talking. I loved you ever since I met you and you ran off with Deathscythe's parts. I never forgot you, even ask Howard, he told me I talked to myself for hours, wondering where you were or what you were doing. I. Love. You. I always will. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Thank you Duo. I really needed that. I find it strange, how words can mean so much, but…I love you too…and tomorrow, or whenever, I'll try to win that fight for you."

Duo smiled and held Heero close, feeling tired, "Not if I win it first baby." And with that, Duo fell asleep, Heero stayed awake, and watched him. How could he ever fight him, he had to think of something, and **fast**.

~*~*~*~

The sound of Heero's soft breathing seemed to help calm Duo's racing thoughts. So much had happened in the past day. He has gone from being a shadowy figure in Heero's mind, to someone who Heero can…love. 

Love. Duo had never used the word on a person before. Sure, he loved things, but never anything that could love him back. It felt… strange. Like it wasn't right. But somehow it was. 

"_So…"_ Duo thought to himself, "_I always wondered how my life would end… and now I do…happily…"_

He leaned over and kissed Heero's forehead softly. Hoping it would be enough to wake the slumbering teen, Duo tried again. He frowned. How come nothing ever went the way Duo thought it should? He reached up and poked Heero's cheek gingerly. He wanted to wake Heero, but…didn't want to. Duo frowned again. 

"Weeeell…. if Sleeping Hottie wants to waste the rest of his life unconscious…fine…"

Duo sighed, defeated. He combed his fingers through his hair, letting the loosed strands fall between his fingers. He began to braid it, a ritual that Duo had come to love. - There was that word. Duo would never be able to use it the same way again. – Each bundle of hair had to be equal. He had to cross the left side first, for good luck, and it always had to be tied with something black or brown, because Duo liked those colors. Duo finished with the braid and tied it with part of his shoelace. The string was old and easy to snap, but it still left red lines on Duo's hands.

Duo suddenly sat up straight. His eyes went wide… he heard something. He smiled to himself. 

"People always said I didn't listen," Duo said quietly to himself, "But I heard everything. This is one of those times I wish they were right." He turned and faced the door, waiting for whoever would open it. 

Duo could only hear one set of footsteps. This could not be good. The door opened, revealing a lone soldier. He stood and watched Duo, his stern face serious, unchanging.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Duo said out loud, "An OZ soldier looking intelligent."

The soldier didn't even act like he heard Duo. Instead, he turned to look at a person that Duo thought, was probably going to come this way. The familiar sound of clanking metal and heavy footsteps filled the hallway outside the cell. It was even clearer than before now that the door was opened. Duo froze in his spot. 

"No…not him…"

The soldier saluted to Treize as he entered the small cell. Heero awoke with a start and stared, wide eyed, at him. 

"Today is the day boys." Treize said, motioning for the soldier to go away. "Today is your big fight. I do so hope you slept well. You seemed to have been enjoying yourselves last night." He smiled slyly.

Heero's eyes widened. Duo's mouth hung open, but no words came out.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned, hoping Treize didn't mean what he thought he meant.

Treize let out a rich, deep laugh. Normally, laughing made people feel better, but this was the kind of laugh that made a person shudder. 

Treize smiled, "Do you really think a base like this one wouldn't have security cameras? You really didn't learn too much during your training did you boy. Tsk tsk. Making faces isn't polite child."

Duo immediately stopped glaring. 

"Now, as I was saying, we have cameras, although that would go without saying, but you simpletons would need that explained wouldn't you. And since we have cameras, we watched your little… get together…but it will make this whole event all the more entertaining."

Heero heard Duo gasp and fall back. He walked over to him and helped him sit up again. No use being conserved now, he knew. And he was using their emotions against them.

Once again Treize laughed, sending shivers down Heero's back. 

"Oh isn't this rich. The two deadly pilots of the Colonies love each other. And here I was thinking it was beyond your comprehension to feel emotions, with your training and all anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be off to see to the arena."

"But why US?" Duo yelled. "Why not get some of your mindless minions to entertain you?"

"Because," Treize started, talking from the corridor. "We've run out of willing personnel. What can I say? Pardon the pun but…my soldiers are willing to die for me"

And with that he closed the door. Duo moved his mouth, trying to speak, but he couldn't make a sound. When he did manage to say something, he could only manage a couple mumbled words.

"Pervert!!!" Heero growled. He slammed his fists against the wall.

"Today… he said today…" Duo sat, unmoving, "I'm gonna die… Just like that… After all I've fought for, and survived…I'm gonna die by OZ and kill the one I love…"

Heero frowned, "That's your problem Duo, I'm going to win."

"But… I got us into this. It's my fault. I know I'm used to saving my own ass before anyone else's but…I have to win."

"Then I guess this will turn out to be a real battle, like any other. Fighting to win."

Duo knew he was going to start crying. His vision was blurred with tears, his nose tickled, and he had a reason, not just any reason though, a 100% cry-worthy reason. Heero placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Instead though, it did the opposite. Heero's gentle touch caused Duo's emotions to topple. Tears streamed down Duo's face as he cried silently.

"What are we going to do Heero? I don't want to… kill you. I **don't**!!! I just found the real you, just found out how you feel and now me and you are going to fight and die and…" Duo buried his face in Heero's shirt. It was seriously too much for him. All his life he had lived with death, had accepted it, but now was different. This time he had to think of HIS death, one that wasn't too far away. It would be too much for anyone.

"I know, I know. It's ok Duo, try to calm down." Heero calmly rubbed Duo's back. He could understand how Duo felt. Heero knew he's be crying too, if he only remembered how. 

~*~*~*~

Duo and Heero were being lead down a bright corridor. Their eyes had seen nothing but darkness for days and the florescent lights caused their eyes to sting. They were on their way to the "Arena", as Treize had called it. Duo was silent, eyes wide. His entire face looked glazed over, like he had a transparent veil over him, dulling him. He no longer was smiling, and his eyes had lost their feeling. Heero, on the other hand, was nonchalant. He held his head high and didn't look at anybody, except Duo. 

"So. This is the end?" Duo barely whispered, "I'm not even an adult. What ever happened to growing up, and getting old and fat and yelling at little kids to get off my lawn? But oh no!!! I had to go and do a thing like be an orphan and want to kill everyone and pilot Deathscythe… Why doesn't anything go my way? Why isn't anything the way it **should** be?"

All this was incoherent to the small group, all but Heero. He glanced over at Duo, who was now busy mumbling to himself. He felt sympathetic for him. Heero had no problem with dieing. He had tried to do nothing else for as long as he could remember, but now it was different, now there was Duo. All that Heero wanted seemed pointless now. 

Heero coughed to get Duo's attention. He slowly looked up and met Heero's gaze.

"It's alright," Heero mouthed, "Just remember we're doing this together."

Duo read Heero's lips and nodded, "thanks."

"I love you."

"Me too."

The small party stopped by a door. The soldier in front went to a control panel and set in a code. The door opened to a large outdoor area. 

"We're on Earth?" Duo muttered, "whatdya know?"

They stood in an ancient arena-styled part of the building.  The floor was made of dirt, and high walls surrounded the open area. A small spectator booth was located just above the door in which they had just entered. Treize rose out of his seat and spread his arms.

"Welcome, to The Arena" He greeted, "This is my private battleground. It is here that many of my soldiers have fought, and died. You are the next to entertain me. Your battle will be in the form of a duel. Each of you will be presented with a rapier, and nothing else. The first to be disarmed is the loser. Are the rules clear?"

Duo grunted and shouted up at him, "Yeah. We understand your sick game. Can we just get it over with? I don't like people who keep me waiting."

"Brave words from such a small boy," Treize smiled and reached for the two swords that they would use, "Let's see if your swordsmanship can live up to your oversized ego."

Treize throws the swords and they land, point first, into the ground next to Heero and Duo. The guards around them seem to know what to do, because suddenly they all turn in sync and walk through the door they had entered minutes ago. The door shuts and shutters as a barrier is drawn across it from the other side. Duo picks up the sword, testing its weight. Heero does the same and frowns. Somewhere, deep down in the pit of his stomach, he felt a small stab of fear. 

"_Why_?" he thought, "_I have never feared my death, or the death of others. Why now_?"

Duo took a few steps back, and positioned the sword comfortably in his hand. Heero did the same. Moments later, a buzzer sounded and the two duelists advanced.

~*~*~*~

The pilots fought fiercely. Every lunge and thrust was precise and would have injured the normal fighter. But Gundam pilots are far from normal. With each perfect advance, there was a perfect block to deflect it. Few shots had gotten through the other's defense. Duo sported a large gash on his right cheek, and Heero had a few marks himself on his shoulder. 

"_Why can't I just hit him_?" Duo thought angrily, missing again "_I have to kill him, or they will. Why can't I hit him…Why do I want to hit him? Why aren't I fighting for my own benefit_?"

Duo barely dodged another of Heero's attacks, this one aimed for the other side of his face. Duo made eye contact with Heero for a second. Of course, he always had eye contact with Heero, but this was the kind of look where it seemed like you could read each other's thoughts. 

"_Heero doesn't want to kill me either_." Duo mused to himself, "_And I don't want to kill him. Or maybe I just don't want the others to kill him._"

Duo stood up as straight as he could. He lowered his sword and looked at Heero with a sullen face. Heero stayed in battle stance, waiting to attack.

"Come get me." Duo mouthed, closing his eyes.

Heero slowly straightened himself too. Was Duo serious? This was what Heero had been waiting for, but somehow, he didn't know what to do. 

"_You can't be serious Heero_." Duo thought, "_You just can't give up this nice opportunity and spoil my plan like this_."

Heero positioned himself again to attack, and lunged forward. Duo flinched as the sword plunged into his stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping. A puddle already formed around him in the dirt. His sword a few feet away…covered in blood.

Heero gasped, dropping his own sword. He fell to his knees and felt his side, which had been sliced by Duo as he attacked. Heero smirked inwardly at Duo's sneaky trick before falling onto the ground beside him.

"I told you," Duo coughed, "I wasn't very romantic. The best I could come up with was us killing each other, and dieing together."

He laughed and winced, his face warped with intense pain. Heero had never thought of Duo being so hurt and helpless. It scared Heero to see him this way. He stretched his arm over and stroked Duo's uninjured cheek. 

"It's romantic enough for me Du-kun" He say Duo smile weakly at him before they both collapsed into unconsciousness. 

Treize stands up and walks to the edge on the balcony. He nods his head a couple times and claps slowly.

~*~*~*~

Duo looked out from the shadows at the bloody mess on the ground below the balcony. Heero stood by his side, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.

"It's such a shame that out of all the stupid war movies I've seen, that's the most romantic thing I could think of to do. Where's the valor? The long speech about how much we love each other? I'm a failure with this shit."

Heero hugged Duo from behind and lightly kissed his neck. "No you're not. You're romantic, even if you don't know it. Everything you do, and ever have done, was gentle and kind. You always had some sort of emotion in what you did."

Duo turned into Heero's embrace and stuck out his lower lip in mocked innocence. "Ya really think so He-Chan?"

"Hai."

"Thanks Heero," Duo lightly kisses Heero's lips and whispers, "I love you too."

A light wind rustles by and both figures seam to disappear, never to be seen again.

~*~*~*~

End

YAY!!! Send feedback!!! I need to know that you think!!!!


End file.
